


Прогулки по дворцу

by Ailuropoda_Aprica



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку Endless.121: Шерлок|все, кто был в данной сцене.<br/>Букингемский дворец. Сцена с простынёй. Шерлок отказывается пойти на уступку и уходит голым в коридоры дворца. Что будут делать остальные, кого Шерлок встретит во дворце?..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прогулки по дворцу

Королева Елизавета II откладывает в сторону последнее прочитанное письмо, додиктовывая полагающиеся в данном случае фразы для ответа. В это солнечное утро ей больше не хочется заниматься рутинной работой, потому она позволяет себе пройтись по коридорам изученного до мельчайших подробностей Букингемского дворца. Расположенная на первом этаже розовая гостиная выглядит подходящим местом для утренней чашки чая. Любоваться же прекрасным видом из окна королева решает наедине с собой.

В другой гостиной, отделенной от розовой шестью залами, продолжает разыгрываться драма.  
\- Майкрофт, я против анонимных клиентов. Хватит тайн и на одном конце дела, на обоих – слишком много работы. Всего доброго.  
Шерлок Холмс легко кивает принцу Гарри и, чуть задрав подбородок и запахнувшись в простыню на манер римской тоги, делает несколько шагов к дверям. Пока «невысокий друг» Джон размышляет над этой характеристикой, скромный служащий Британского правительства Майкрофт Холмс, всего несколькими минутами ранее выговаривавший двоим гостям за детское поведение, отзеркаливает жест с подбородком и совершает Очень Взрослый Поступок: уверенно ставит обутую в начищенную туфлю ногу на тянущуюся за братом простыню.  
Простыня устремляется вниз, открывая присутствующим идеальную спину и немного более.  
Единственный в мире консультирующий детектив легко подхватывает её, предпринимает попытку подтянуть к себе – но Майкрофт держит слишком крепко.  
\- Речь о деле государственной важности. Не будь ребёнком!  
\- Сойди с простыни!  
\- Не то что?  
\- Я уйду без неё.  
\- Не возражаю.  
\- Мальчики, прошу вас, не здесь, - Джон пытается вмешаться в пререкания братьев, но куда там: Шерлок Холмс не собирается уступать.  
Он разжимает пальцы, позволяя ткани полностью опуститься на ковёр, и решительно выходит из гостиной. Джон бросается было за ним, но Майкрофт перехватывает его за руку:  
\- Нет, пускай. Он вернётся.  
Шерлок только усмехается на это необоснованное утверждение, печатая шаг по коврам дворца.  
* * *

В розовой гостиной королева Елизавета II делает последний глоток ароматного чая. У этой немолодой дамы богатый жизненный опыт и крепкие нервы, потому её рука даже не дергается, когда королева замечает, что в этой части здания она больше не одна.  
По коридору мимо дверного проема уверенно и с достоинством проходит молодой мужчина.  
Весьма привлекательный мужчина.  
И обнаженный – что ему, несомненно, идёт.  
Королева спокойно ставит чашку на блюдце, поправляет ложечку и улыбается своим мыслям.  
Сделав еще несколько шагов, Шерлок Холмс останавливается. Хмурится, пытаясь осознать, что не так. Затем возвращается немного назад.  
Встретившись взглядом с Елизаветой II, он выдерживает небольшую паузу.  
\- Ваше Величество.  
\- Мистер Холмс.  
Оба вежливо кивают друг другу.  
Не дождавшись каких-либо объяснений, Елизавета II поворачивает голову к окну и заговаривает на Самую Главную Тему Соединенного Королевства:  
\- Прекрасная погода, не правда ли?  
\- Разве что субъективно для вас, - тут же откликается Шерлок Холмс. – Не увидел в ней ничего выдающегося. Впрочем, и времени на это особо не было – у Ваших охранников на редкость неприятные манеры.  
\- Они грубо обошлись с вами? – в голосе королевы звучат нотки искреннего беспокойства.  
Она внимательно разглядывает Шерлока сверху донизу в поисках видимых повреждений, но не замечает ничего подобного. Удовлетворившись результатами осмотра, вновь смотрит ему в глаза.  
\- Они без приглашения ворвались в дом и привезли меня сюда. Кстати, у главного проблемы с алкоголем, которые он безуспешно пытается замаскировать мятными пастилками с эвкалиптом и туалетной водой «Фаренгейт». Связаны с неудачной игрой в покер, судя по характерным мозолям на левой руке.  
\- Я благодарю вас за эти наблюдения, мистер Холмс, - Елизавета II изящным жестом указывает на одно из кресел. – Не составите мне компанию за чашкой чая?  
\- С удовольствием, - отзывается Шерлок, решительно приближаясь к столу и с комфортом располагаясь на отведенном ему месте. – К тому же я остался без завтрака.  
\- Это легко исправить.  
Королева нажимает синюю кнопку на маленьком пульте. Полминуты спустя в гостиной появляется одна из фрейлин.  
\- Ваше Ве… - девушка лет двадцати пяти замолкает на полуслове. С совершенно потрясенным видом она переводит взгляд с королевы на развалившегося в кресле молодого мужичину, вытянувшего ноги и даже не пытающегося как-то себя прикрыть. Под в равной степени пристальными и любопытствующими взглядами обоих присутствующих девушка начинает стремительно краснеть.  
\- …личество, - фрейлина нервно сглатывает. – Вы хотели меня видеть?  
\- Да, Анна, - королева невозмутимо расправляет уголок салфетки. – Распорядись принести завтрак для моего гостя. И пусть нас не беспокоят.  
\- Будет исполнено.  
Анна покорно кивает и максимально быстро выходит из комнаты, закрыв за собой двери.  
Улыбки на лицах зрителей выглядят практически одинаково.  
\- Она решила, что я ваш любовник, - чуть склонив голову набок, тут же комментирует Шерлок Холмс.  
\- Мне это безмерно льстит, - чопорно произносит королева.  
\- Я думаю, - Шерлок открывает сахарницу, заглядывает в неё; изучает гравировку на щипцах. - Вы намереваетесь предоставить ей отпуск в июле или в сентябре?  
\- Отпуск? – легкое недоумение. – Но зачем? Она лишь недавно вернулась из…  
\- Австрии. Я разглядел браслет, спасибо. И это было не единственное приобретение оттуда.  
\- В самом деле? – любопытства прибавляется. – Вы думаете, я упустила что-то ещё?  
\- Я это знаю, - торжествующий тон.  
\- Что же?  
\- Полдюжины мелких деталей, которые должны были подсказать, что Анна беременна. Удивительно, как можно смотреть и не замечать…  
\- К моему величайшему сожалению, не все обладают вашей феноменальной наблюдательностью, мистер Холмс.  
* * *

Поднос с завтраком Анна приносит лично - решив, видимо, что психика не каждого официанта способна выдержать подобное зрелище. Да и монаршую особу компрометировать не стоит.  
Тем временем, эту самую особу безмерно забавляет, как её фрейлина, расставляя приборы, прилагает все усилия, чтобы не смотреть на гостя. Не теряя светского выражения лица, королева предвкушает дальнейшее развитие шоу.  
К несчастью для Анны, необходимые предметы для чаепития заканчиваются очень быстро. Когда она входит в гостиную в третий раз, перед ней в полный рост встаёт – а точнее, продолжает сидеть – проблема. Разворачивающаяся мизансцена могла бы стать прекрасной иллюстрацией к идиоме «Кролик и удав».  
Шерлок Холмс, вытянув ноги и сложив ладони в привычном жесте, сидит боком к столу, ожидая свой завтрак. Анна стоит в дверях с подносом с этим самым завтраком в руках. Королева не вмешивается.  
В игре «Кто кого переглядит?» Шерлоку нет равных, поэтому Анна с обреченным видом делает шаг вперёд.  
Шерлок со вздохом возводит глаза к потолку.  
Ещё один шаг.  
Шерлок демонстративно смотрит на настенные часы.  
Третий шаг.  
Шерлок опускает руки, качая головой.  
Четвертый шаг.  
\- В лучшем случае, до стола вы дойдёте к обеду.  
Пятый шаг.  
\- Или к вечеру.  
Шестой шаг.  
\- О господи… - не выдерживая ожидания, Шерлок встает, забирает у Анны поднос и сам расставляет тарелки на столе. – Вот, возьмите. И прекратите уже краснеть – сомневаюсь, что смог показать что-то новое для вас. Вам что, десять лет?  
\- Н-нет, сэр.  
\- В таком случае перестаньте вести себя по-детски. Или, ложась спать с партнером, не гасите полностью свет.  
\- Но я…  
\- Настаиваете на этом, стесняясь выдуманных вами же самой несовершенств вашей фигуры. Как тривиально и глупо.  
\- По-вашему…  
\- Их нет. Конец дискуссии.  
В наступившей тишине Шерлок разворачивает кресло к столу, усаживается на край и начинает ловко расправляться с яичницей с беконом. Анна растерянно переводит взгляд на королеву, которая ободряюще улыбается ей.  
\- Ваше Величество…  
\- Вы свободны, Анна. Не забудьте закрыть двери.  
\- Слушаюсь.  
По наполненной уютным молчанием гостиной распространяется аромат свежезаваренного чая.  
* * *

В отделенной от розовой гостиной шестью залами комнате на диванах друг напротив друга сидят Майкрофт и Джон. Гарри покинул их полчаса назад, сославшись на неотложные дела, но пообещав еще вернуться.  
Джон продолжает строить коварные планы насчет пепельницы. Майкрофт нервно барабанит пальцами по собственной коленке.  
\- Прошло сорок минут, - Джон сверяет время на своих часах с настенными. – Он точно вернется?  
\- Мой брат не сможет выйти на улицу в центре города в таком виде. Его одежда по-прежнему здесь, Джон.  
\- Мы говорим о Шерлоке. Он может всё.  
\- Да, это так…  
Спустя еще десять минут, не сговариваясь, оба молча выходят в коридор и разделяются на два направления. Майкрофт узнаёт у шефа охраны, что Шерлок не покидал пределов дворца.  
* * *

\- Вам понравился завтрак? – сложив руки на коленях, светски интересуется королева.  
\- Да, вполне. Благодарю, - Шерлок промокает салфеткой уголки губ. – Вы хотите обсудить со мной какое-то дело?  
\- От вас решительно невозможно что-либо утаить.  
\- Да, не стоит и пытаться, - он откидывается на спинку кресла, прижимая кончики пальцев к губам. – Итак?  
\- Мистер Холмс, за то время, что вы работаете консультирующим детективом, вы дважды предотвращали покушения на монарха и шесть раз оказывали иные, весьма ценные услуги членам моей семьи. Признаться, я нахожусь в некоторой растерянности, поскольку вы неизменно отказываетесь от званий или наград. Простите мне моё любопытство, но всё же… почему?  
\- В этом нет никакой тайны, Ваше Величество, - не услышав ничего криминального, Шерлок разочарованно пожимает плечами. - Я не нуждаюсь в стимулах подобного рода.  
\- Я готова посвятить вас в рыцари прямо сейчас.  
\- Вынужден отказаться.  
\- Но привилегии…  
\- Весьма утомительны и чрезвычайно раздражающи. Буду с вами откровенен: у меня нет никакого желания посещать все эти приёмы и светские рауты, появляться на которых по протоколу я был бы обязан. Я не любитель подобных мероприятий и стараюсь держаться в стороне от политики во всех формах. Лицемерные улыбки, словесные кружева из намеков, многозначительные жесты, - все это не для меня. Криминальный мир куда более конкретен и предельно понятен… Сожалею, если огорчил вас.  
\- Немного. На этих приемах зачастую очень не хватает таких умных, наблюдательных и интересных молодых людей, как вы.  
\- Я живу на Бейкер-стрит два-два-один-Б. Заходите, если будет скучно.  
\- С удовольствием воспользуюсь вашим предложением, - королева грациозно встаёт. - А сейчас… не могли бы вы оказать мне одну небольшую услугу?  
\- Слушаю вас, - Шерлок также поднимается.  
\- Проводить меня до конца коридора.  
\- О… Да, я понимаю, ваши туфли. Оступились, когда спускались сюда, и теперь в них немного расшатан каблук. Не могу отказать в вашей просьбе. Прошу.  
Шерлок подаёт даме руку, которую она с благодарностью принимает. При их разнице в росте и внешнем виде пара смотрится просто изумительно, но это не смущает ни одного из них.  
* * *

Одежда и туфли Шерлока Холмса по-прежнему на низком круглом столе. Трое мужчин в растерянности смотрят на неё и друг на друга.  
\- Куда он мог деться? Не приходил сюда, не покидал дворца… Я не понимаю.  
\- Это означает, Джон, лишь то, что он всё ещё где-то здесь. Гарри, вы не встретили его, когда выходили по делам?  
\- Нет, нигде. Я собирался зайти к королеве, но мне сказали, что она спустилась куда-то сюда, а потом и вовсе приказала её не беспокоить.  
\- Только этого не хватало! Господи, здесь ещё и королева, - Джон качает головой. – Представляете, если она столкнется с ним?  
\- Это практически нереально, - Майкрофт хмуро отметает эту мысль. – Поищем ещё?  
\- Давайте.  
Все трое выходят в коридор. Останавливаются перед входом, убедившись, что замок по-прежнему закрыт.  
\- Как видите, его здесь…  
И застывают, услышав за спиной знакомые голоса.  
Далее охрана наблюдает редкую с точки зрения синхронности картину: трое мужчин с совершенно ошарашенными лицами очень медленно разворачиваются назад.  
\- О боже… - также синхронно вырывается у всех троих…  
По коридору первого этажа Букингемского дворца, высоко задрав подбородок и в костюме Адама, босиком гордо шествует Шерлок Холмс. Его за локоть придерживает семенящая рядом Её Величество Елизавета Вторая. Оба ведут милую беседу, улыбаясь друг другу.  
Джон нервно облизывает губы. У него нет слов, мыслей и даже подходящих ситуации непечатных идиоматических выражений. Он просто солдат и просто смотрит.  
Гарри не солдат, но тоже может только смотреть.  
Майкрофт выглядит как человек, у которого сбывается Самый Страшный Кошмар. Его лицо белеет, краснеет, потом снова белеет. Непечатные мысли за всех троих табуном проносятся в его голове, поют гимны и водят хороводы. Скромный служащий Британского правительства носком туфли ощупывает ковер на предмет возможности провалиться под землю.  
Представители охраны занимают позицию обезьянки из популярного трио: закрывают ладонями глаза, тем самым невербально выражая: «Мы не видим зла. Мы вообще ничего не видим».  
Доведя королеву до зрителей, Шерлок Холмс останавливается, высвобождая руку:  
\- Что ж, мы пришли…  
\- Благодарю вас, мистер Холмс. Я намереваюсь воспользоваться вашим приглашением в самое ближайшее время.  
\- Буду только рад. Ваше Величество, - Шерлок коротко кивает, после чего разворачивается и быстрым шагом идет к комнате со своей одеждой.  
Минуту спустя к нему присоединяются Джон, Майкрофт и Гарри.  
* * *

\- Что, черт возьми, это было?! – Джон опережает остальных ровно на мгновение.  
\- Я оказал услугу даме, проводив её до входа, - чрезвычайно спокойно отвечает Шерлок, застегивая рукава рубашки.  
\- Ты был голым!  
\- Я это заметил.  
\- Но это королева Англии!  
\- Я в курсе, кто это был, Джон. Моё незнание фамилии премьер-министра не означает полной изоляции от внутриполитических дел, - Шерлок стряхивает соринку с отворота пиджака и только тогда поворачивается к испытывающему явное желание придушить его на месте старшему брату. – Продолжим обсуждать эту тему или все-таки перейдём к вопросу, ради которого вы привезли меня сюда?  
Джон разводит руками и садится на диван. Майкрофт медленно выдыхает, разжимая сжатые до боли пальцы в кулаки. Гарри как самый хладнокровный человек в этой комнате вызывает Анну и, не замечая ее откровенно смущенного взгляда, брошенного на Шерлока, просит принести им всем чай.  
До начала дела Ирен Адлер остаётся всего несколько минут.

 

_Конец_


End file.
